True Love At Last
by Diego the saber
Summary: Shira is on a pirate ship. Will she ever find true love? Find out!
1. Learning to hunt

** Learning to hunt**

_(Mary is Shira's mom)_

I do not own any characters.

_Flashback. _

Mary and Shira were walking in the woods. Mary was teaching Shira how

to hunt.

Mary: "We will start with something easy today."

Shira: "What are we gonna hunt"?

Mary: "Easy girl, I haven't got there yet. I thought it would be best if we started with

a rabbit."

Shira: "Yay! I bet I am gonna catch a rabbit this big!" (she moves her paws to show

a length of 4 feet)

Mary: "Yah, we will see about that,

Shira: "Okay, we will. Sniff, sniff. Do you smell that?

**Here is a preview for the story. Please review and tell me what you ****think of it****. **

**If you like it I promise I will update the story.**


	2. Second chance

**2nd chance.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to KaylaDestroyer. She made a fantastic review and she marked my story as one of her favorites.**

**Mary is a medium sized saber-tooth tiger. She has a light body build. She has light grey hair with a few blotches of white here and there. She had deep blue eyes that glistened like the sun. Her husband was Richard. Richard is a large sized saber-tooth tiger. He had deep brown fur that sometimes glowed. He also had lite green eyes. Their daughter was Shira. Shira had white fur, she sometimes used that fur to play pranks on other saber cubs in winter. Since she had white fur she could sneak up and throw snowballs or pounce on the saber cubs. She had lite blue eyes that looked like the sky. Sometimes her eyes glistened like a ocean.**

Mary: "Sniff, sniff. Yes that is a rabbit"!

Shira: "Can I go get it"?

Mary: "Not yet Shira, you first have to learn how to "get" the rabbit."

Shira: "Okay"! (My mommy is finally teaching me how to hunt)!

Mary: "The most important part is stalking it. Lets go find a good place for me to teach you.

Lets go there." (she said while pointing to a big field full of grass.)

Shira: (she jumps in the tall grass)

Mary: "First you need to find which direction the wind is going. Then you need to go

so that the wind is blowing your scent away from him. That way he will not be able

to smell you. To stalk the animal you need to walk as quietly as you can. And not

be seen. I will go in the middle. Your goal is to catch me without me hearing you

or seeing you." (she walks quickly to the center).

Shira: "Okay, so I need to check which direction the wind is going. Lets see now. (she licks a

finger and sticks it up in the air). So I go this way so she doesn't smell me. I have to

be careful, so she doesn't find me. SNAP! Shoot! The birds all the way on the top of

the tree heard that! I hope my mom didn't hear that.

Mary: "I heard that"!

Shira: "Darn, she heard me"!

Mary: "Try again, this time when you walk, use the pads on your paws.

Shira: "Okay! I am gonna get her this time"!

Mary: "Try two! Show me what you got"!

**So, do you think that Shira will catch Mary? Read, comment and you will find out soon!**

**There is a poll up now that you vote on the story that I should do after this.**

**So go vote!**


	3. Prank!

Shira: (She starts sneaking through the grass again) "I wonder where she is hiding this time"? she wonders.

Mary: (She hides in a log) "I am sure she will not find me" she says to herself. "HICCUP"! "I didn't drink anything! Why am I getting hiccups"!?

Shira: "What was that noise"?

Mary: "HICCUP"!

Shira: "That sounded...like a hiccup! I think I found Mary"! (she starts tiptoeing over to where she thought she heard the noise). "I know I

the hiccups here"! "Wait a minute...I smell something, Its Mary"!

Mary: "Drat! She is probably gonna find me"!

Shira: "There she is"! (She starts sneaking up behind the log). "I want to surprise her". she thinks "what should I do"? "That's it!" (She grabs a vine from a nearby tree..trying to be as quiet as possible) (She starts walking very slowly and silently toward the log) "Since the log is not broken I could pull her"! (She quietly ties the vine around the log).

Mary: "I'm surprised she didn't find me yet"!

Shira: "Now...What should I pull her into, Water or mud"? "If she gets mad she will probably jump on me...and if she is muddy I will get muddy, that I do not want. So I think water will work"! (She starts scanning around for an animal to pull the log) "Perfect! A mammoth!" **(The mammoth is not Manny! He will appear later in the story!) **(She sneaked up behind the mammoth, and ties the vine to its leg). "Now what should I do for it to pull it? I can't say "Can you pull this so my mom goes in the lake?" that doesn't sound right! "I know" (She runs by the mammoth screaming "Alien zombies have landed! Their invading the forest! RUN!"

Mammoth: "What! HELP! The Aliens are coming!" (he yells while running past Shira who was trying to not laugh hysterically)

Shira: "Boy, Mary was right! Mammoths believe anything!"

Mary: "Aliens? What is she talking about (Suddenly the log starts flying toward the lake) "What is going on" (she says screaming at the top of her lungs). "SPLASH"!

Shira: "She's in. It worked!"

Mary: (She jumps out of the water and shakes her body to get all the water off) "Shira"! "DID YOU DO THIS?"

Shira: "No I didn't, That mammoth did." (she said while pointing to the mammoth) "I set it up, he dunked you in"!

Mary: (Mary suddenly Jumped at Shira and pushed her in the water)

Shira: "I am so glad she did not go in the mud!" She thought. Like Mary she jumped out of the water and shook herself.

Mary: "Now are we even"?

Shira: "Don't worry! I'll get you when you least expect it"!

**If you liked it so far. Please review. I have a poll up in my profile about the next story that I will post after this. I will update this story by the end of friday or sooner! So stay tuned!** **:)**


	4. Meeting dad

Shira: "What are you gonna do...Tickle me to death"?

Mary: "Maybe...I'll keep that in mind"! "You have passed the test! Are you ready to get your first rabbit"?

Shira: "Yes, Yes, and YES"!

Mary: "Well someone is excited! The first think you HAVE to do to hunt is to smell out your prey."

Shira: "What does a rabbit smell like"?

Mary: "Well...um...uh...A rabbit smells like grass, and dirt with a hint of twig here and there".

Shira: "Sniff, sniff. Is that a rabbit"? (She said while pointing over to a tree)

Mary: "Sniff, sniff. Yes, that is a rabbit! You need to stalk up to it, pounce on it and bite as hard as you can".

Shira: "Okay!" (she starts stalking it) "I wonder what my mom and dad will do when I catch it"?

Mary: "My daughter is growing up so fast"! (She says with tears in her eyes)

Shira: "Almost there! Just a few feet away...POUNCE!" (and she instantly killed it).

Mary: (She runs up to Shira and hugs her) "Congratulations! You got your first rabbit...on your first try"!

Shira: "I...I... I actually got it! Lets go tell dad"!

Mary: "Okay, He said he is at the cliff where the waterfall is. We will go there but we have to be careful."

Shira: "Lets go"!

(Shira and Mary start walking toward the cliff, but they do not know that Shira's life is gonna change dramatically that day)

Mary: "Okay were here. He should be around somewhere. RICHARD, WHERE ARE YOU"!

Richard: "Over here! (he says while covering his ears)

Mary: "Oh...Sorry about yelling"!

Richard: "That's okay. Now, why are you here"?

Mary: "Shira caught her first animal, Its a bunny."

Richard: "She did! Congratulations Shira! I think someone deserves some extra caribou tonight"!

Shira: (Blushing). "Thank You, but it was very easy"!

Mary: "I forgot to mention, She got it on her FIRST try"!

Richard: "Shira! That is amazing! It took me a week to get a rabbit! Do you want to try and get something even bigger that a rabbit?"

Mary: "Remember she is still a cub."

Richard: "I know. I don't mean like a bear or anything. I was thinking of her getting a deer."

Mary: "Are you insane! Those things could put a hoof through your head"!

Richard: "Fine, I will wait until she is older. Shira, do you want to go learn how to catch a deer." (He leans over to mary and whispers) "I am teaching her to catch a deer. I'm not letting her catch a deer."

Mary: "Oh, Okay. Shira! Your dad is gonna teach you how to hunt deer."

Shira: "I'm coming"!

Mary: "Be careful this place is known for its rock slides"!

Richard: "Don't worry, we will."

(Richard and Shira start walking in the woods)

Shira: "Why is this place known for its rockfalls"?

Richard: "Its called that because...well, there are two cliffs one above us and one below us. So when it doesn't rain for a long time it tend to dry the dert up and it falls down. When it rains for a long time we get mudslides. There is also a few small glaciers at the bottom."

Shira: "You mean that we are on top of a cliff"!

Richard: "Yah, buts it not a long fall...maybe 50 feet."

Shira: "COOL"!

Richard: "We have to be careful because it hasn't rained for a week."

(Suddenly the piece of ground that Shira was standing on started to break off the cliff.)

Richard: "Shira, Don't move"!

(Then the piece fell of the cliff)

Shira: (Screaming at the top of her lungs) "Help"!

Richard: "SHIRA"!

(Mary comes out of the woods)

Mary: "What happened? Where's Shira?"

Richard: "She...um...fell of the cliff?"

Mary: "SHE FELL OFF THE CLIFF"!

(Mary and Richard look over the edge to see if she was okay)

Mary: "Are you okay"! (She yells down)

Shira: "I'm fine"! (she yells back) "The tide is pulling me away"!

Richard: "Whatever you do don't go off that piece of ice!

Shira: "But I am drifting away from home." (she says in tears)

Richard: "Don't worry! We will find you!

Shira: "Okay"! (she yells back before their voice is drowned out from the wind and water)

Mary: "Do you think we will ever see her again"?

Richard: "Don't worry, I know we will see her again."

Shira: "Well now I am alone. I can see what my food will be from now on. Breakfast - Fish, Lunch - Fish, Snack - Fish, Bedtime Snack - the same old stupid fish.

I AM GONNA HATE THIS TRIP!" (She yells)

**Well there you go! The first cliffhanger in the story! Read, review and I'll see you next time! The next chapter will be up by Sunday!**


	5. Adrift at sea

**Hello everybody! I'm very sorry for the wait. Hope you all had a great Easter! :D I am trying a different approach with my story. Tell me what you think! :)  
**

**(Mary's pov)**

I walk around worried of my daughter's safety. "do you think she's all right Richard?", She asks with tears falling. "I'm sure she will be just fine" he said. "she's not a little girl anymore" I sigh "I guess your right" I reply.

**(Shira's pov)**

I lay sprawled out on the iceberg tired and hungry. "I hope I will find some food or somewhere to stay soon".My belly growls from the lack of food. "Alright, you win**" **she says while patting her belly. She scans the waters around her for some food. She spots a fish and dives underwater. "wow, this water is freezing", she thinks to herself while swimming after the fish.

**(Normal pov)**

Meanwhile up above a bird known as Silas is watching her. "Captains's gonna be happy to hear this!", he gloats to himself while flying off into the distance.

**(Shira's pov) **

I finally catch the fish and swim back up gasping for breath. "g-got to get b-back to the b-b-boat" I say while shivering. I quickly jump back on the iceberg and shake my fur trying to get all the icy cold water out. "Hope I don't have to do that again for a while" I grumble to myself.

**(Silas's pov)**

"Captain!" I yell while flying over to a big ape/gorilla known as Gut. (don't know what the name of the actual animal that he is). What do you want Silas "he said to me while glaring at me evilly. "I spotted a hairy white dolphin on an iceberg about a mile or two away!" I says while pointing that way. "A hairy white dolphin? Are you sure Silas?" he asks me. "Pretty sure captain" I replied swiftly.

"Good job Silas!" he says while painfully slapping me on the back. "Thanks Gut" I manage to spit out.

**And that's it for now! I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I had to quickly do this. If you like this new style I will keep doing it :) Have a great week everybody! **


End file.
